convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Certain Bizarre Affair
'' '' A Certain Bizarre Affair is a side-story that takes place sometime after When the Corpses Cry ''that details the whereabouts of Dio Brando and Enrico Pucci, and their fated meeting with the ambitious Othinus. It began on October 17, 2016, and ended on March 25, 2017. * 'Chapter 1 - Shifting World' * 'Chapter 2 - Fluctuating World' Characters * Dio Brando * Enrico Pucci * Izayoi Sakamaki * Koro-sensei * Othinus Story Details '''Chapter 1' - "Shifting World" After the events of When the Corpses Cry, Enrico Pucci returns to his home world alongside the miraculously revived Dio Brando, who had supposedly perished over twenty years earlier, and there, they encounter the ambitious, yet mysterious individual known as Othinus, who offers them a proposition of working alongside her in order to achieve their goal of obtaining Heaven, explaining that it would entail working alongside an organization known as the Revanchist. After some goading, Dio eventually accepts the proposition, believing that the gesture could be useful to his cause. However, once Othinus leaves, satisfied, Dio states that the first chance he gets, he will dispose of her once she ceases to be useful, and from there, he will come to rule over the multiverse. Chapter 2 - "Fluctuating World" Immediately following the epilogue of Koro-sensei in The War of the Universe, he inadvertently bumps into Izayoi Sakamaki, a Survivor from the Witch's Game whose world had been invaded by the Reapers, though he had managed to fight them off. They are about to part ways until they are suddenly attacked by DIO and Pucci who appear out of nowhere, before the two of them engage in a heated battle with each other. Pucci quickly takes Koro-sensei out of commission by using his Stand's ability on him to wipe his memory and render him unconscious, while DIO and Izayoi engage in direct combat, the two of them seemingly at an impasse until Othinus suddenly appears and easily kills Izayoi, and then Koro-sensei as well. It is then that it is revealed Othinus was the one who sent the two Stand users to dispatch of Izayoi and Koro-sensei, believing them to be potential threats to the plans of the Revanchist. Othinus explains that despite being able to kill them herself so easily, she had initially decided to send DIO and Pucci to attack them first in order to test their resolve and how far they would go for the sake of their own personal ambition. Amused that the act of murder was of little consequence for them, she once again offers for them to ally with her and the Revanchist, to which DIO agrees, but maintains clearly that it is not an equal partnership, but that they are using each other. Trivia * Yuna Yuki, another participant from When the Corpses Cry, is mentioned in passing. * The chapter names are a reference to some of the chapters in the ninth volume of A Certain Magical Index: New Testament. Category:Side Stories